freddiefreakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Freak (Video Game)
Don't Freak is a Freddie Freaker themed Survival Horror game released on June 17, 2018 for Windows, with Mac and Linux versions following shortly after. Developed by Aidan Cushing of Rabbit Run Games, the game is officially licensed by Kevin Leto, co-creator of Freddie Freaker, and is therefore technically canon to the Freakerverse, being the first piece of canon media in the franchise since 1989. The game can be downloaded here Gameplay Don't Freak is set on the grounds of a theme park dedicated to the Party Freak called Freakerland in the middle of a dense forest during the middle of the night, and is played from a first person perspective. The player's objective is to collect all of the Freak Phones located in various areas of the forest while avoiding Freddie. There are also various notes scattered around the woods in areas of interest for the player to discover, providing a piece of lore, or fan art collected from fans of the game. The Freak Phones each contain a recording of an unknown narrator discussing the different parts of the park, and the process of building the park in each subsequent visit. The park is set to expand to a new set of attractions over the course of each subsequent release, therein expanding the area of exploration, and allowing players to uncover more of the mystery in each subsequent release. Story Tales of the long abandoned grounds of the Freakerland amusement park have long since haunted your town. Many have entered to try and uncover its secrets, but none have returned. Do you have what it takes? PART 1 The player takes control of an unnamed protagonist exploring the grounds of Freakerland and is terrorized by Freddie. Part 1 includes Freddie's Frontier, the parking lot, and the administrative buildings of the park. Barriers to future attractions have been walled off. PART 2 As found through hidden files in the game, Part 2 appears to be the opening of another section of the park, belonging to the supposed villain of the Freakerverse, named Philo. based on promotional material from the game, Philo is thought to be the character previously assumed to be Freddie's Father PART 3-5 TBA Characters Freddie Freaker * The original party freak. Appears for the first time in Part 1. His appearance is unchanged from the original hotline commercial, leading to speculation about the time period when the game takes place. Characters that have yet to appear * In a preview image of the game, two unnamed recolors of Freddie Freaker are shown. One appears to be a pink female version of Freddie Freaker, most likely his girlfriend or sister, while the other is a neon shade of light blue. There is also a third character, a larger version of Freddie Freaker with a monocle and a mustache who was thought to be Freddie Freaker's Father, but as it turns out is more likely to be Philo Freaksworth, a supposed mad scientist, and villain to the Party Freak. * Inside of the games files, players discovered files formatted as name.chr, one of which was called Freddie.chr, leading players to the idea that the other file names: ** Fannie.chr ** Frankie.chr ** Philo.chr are the names of the previously unnamed Freakers. Each of these files contains a sequence of letters or numbers. * With the other supposed character files, a fifth file called modifications.mp3 was included. This file appears to be a jumbled mess of sounds. Could this be hints of a fifth Freaker? Reception Part 1 of the game was released on June 17, 2018 for free, with an optimization patch coming out shortly afterward, to very positive reviews from fans, receiving a 5 star rating and over 50 downloads within the first hour of announcement, reaching 400 downloads a month later See Also *Rabbit Run Games *What We Know About Freddie Freaker Sources #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HWW_CWbvrc __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Don't Freak